A Tango of Two
by Leaffeather2
Summary: What would happen if Feathertail never died and Crowpaw fell in love with another cat in his dreams who turns out to be real? Who will he choose? ( I honestly don't know yet.) this is my first story so if you can review to note anything it would be helpful.
1. Prologue

**To make this clear, most of the characters are random cats I made up except for important ones when I get to the clans.**

**Note: I don't own Warrior Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**Epilogue: **

I watched as the silver-gray tabby she-cat dug her claws into Sharptooth's back making him yowl in pain as he fell leaving his neck exposed. Taking this chance I sprang and crunched his throat in between my teeth like killing a rabbit. After feeling the blood surrounds my feet. I let go to see her, my love her paws covered in Sharptooth's blood, her claws still unshielded from the fight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Crowpaw pov:**

**Chapter 1:**

We all look at the dead body of Sharptooth as all the cats come out carefully as if they expect him to come back alive. I pad over to Feahertail licking her ear and murmuring in her ear "Consider your dept paid and I….I… love you." She returned the lick and replied saying "Crowpaw, I love you too." I opened my mouth to absorb her sweet scent but instead her scent was replaced by different sweet scent with a hint of wild flowers. He shook his head ignoring the different scent and looked around to see that all of the cats have come out and gazed at Sharptooth's dead body. There was a yowl as Stoneteller stood on the rock "We thank Feathertail and Crowpaw for helping us get rid of Sharptooth." He began as yowls of thanks showered him and Feathertail. "I would also like to apologize to Stormfur and his friends for the way we treated them when they insisted to leave." All six of us dipped our heads in forgiveness. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were snuggled together so were Tawnypelt and Stormfur and Feathertail and myself. I was chasing a rabbit in wind clan when a sliver-gray and black tabby she-cat with stars in her pelt made me halt as I almost ran into her as the rabbit ran away." What are you doing?!" I growled as my neckfur bristled. The tabby's bright blue eyes sparkled like Feathertail's. "Is that any way to talk to your mate's mother?" The tabby asked. I just realized that this was Sliverstream Stormfur and Fethertail's mother who died giving birth to them. I dipped my head and apologized "Don't worry. I need to tell you something." She said "Did you realize the change in Feathertail's scent?" she asked. When I nodded my head the sparkle in her eyes changed to sorrow "I'm sorry to say but." She paused which seemed like a moon. "you need to choose your mate." She blurted out finally.

**ohhhhh what is his other choice and I ****accidently ****said epilogue instead of prologue on the last page.**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's easier to tell you that this is all in Crowpaw's POV. I appreciate reviews but it's not recommended.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"What!" I blurted out "how... what do you mean? My mate is Feathertail no one else." Silverstream shook her head "two you love, but only one is yours." Her voice faded as she disappeared. He was soon prodded awake by Feathertail "wake up you piece of fox dung." She purred. I scrambled out of my nest to see the farewell words given to my friends by Stoneteller "we wish you a safe journey and let you know you are always welcome here." We all dipped our heads in farewell as we padded out of the cave. I found myself walking by Feathertail" is everything okay?" she asked. He noticed he was starring at his paws while he thought of what Silverstream said _"Two you love, but only one is yours." _Those words clung to his mind like a Riverclan apprentice's pelt that just fell into the stream. "E…..e…..everything is f…fine." He stuttered. All the tabby did was roll her eyes then look at Crowpaw in a _riggght… _kind of way. "let's stop so we can get back at sunhigh tomorrow." Brambleclaw said. With all of the time we spent together we fell into routine: We paired up (Squirrelpaw with Stormfur, Brambleclaw with Tawnypelt, and Feathertail with Crowpaw.), hunted, ate, and then sleep. I dreamt that I saw two she-cats one with the smell of Feathertail and the other smelt like the other strange scent I smelt on Feathertail after we killed Sharptooth. Curious I padded up to the strange scent and could just make out a small slender shape. Crowpaw was inching forward to get a better view. "Get up mangy fur ball." Squirrelpaw meowed as she prodded Crowpaw awake. He stood up and hissed at her then went to hunt out of habit. "What will we do when we get back to our clans?" that question took me by surprise. We ate then left, as we were walking then she asked, but I already knew what to say "Feathertail, I love you." I purred "and after we find our new home, I…..I…." not knowing how to say it. "Spit it out." Feathertail said with a gleam of anxiety in her eyes. "I will join Riverclan." I meowed louder than expected. The whole patrol stopped and turned to look at Crowpaw for what seemed like moons until he said "Shouldn't we continue. We need to get going if we want to arrive at sunhigh?" gradually every one turned and continued. "Will you _really _do that, for me?" I licked Feathertail's ear and whispered "I'll do _anything _for you." Satisfied she purred and ran to catch up to Stormfur. Despite the words he just said Siverstream's voice said "_what about the other she-cat?_" as she spoke an image of the small slender body appeared in his head. _Who is she? _Crowpaw wondered _will she actually be my mate if I choose her. _Those questions had taken over his head until suddenly he realized he could smell a scent _one he grew up_ _with, the last scent he smelt before he left_. _**Windclan**__._

* * *

**I usually post a new chapter every week or every other week. May 25-27 I might not be able to send a new chapter unless I can bring this computer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Whoo! my parents let me bring the laptop. enjoy!**

* * *

We felt the wind in our fur as we added a final burst of speed getting to the Windclan border to come face to face with a patrol. "C…..C….Crowpaw. w..we thought y…you were d..dead." Ashfoot stuttered with excitement, running faster than the wind she barred her nose in her son's pelt. "Why did you leave?" Ashfoot asked with a mouth full of fur. "we will tell everyone the story later." He replied with an affection lick. The rest of the Windclan patrol just stood with their jaws open staring at the cats as if they were from Starclan. "we better get back to our clans. Let's have meeting at the fortress like a gathering tonight." Brambleclaw suggested breaking the brief moment of silence as the Windclan cats were welcoming back their apprentice. Crowpaw nodded his head then gazed at Feathertail's clear blue eyes for what seemed like seasons before turning away to go back to his camp.

That night a gathering patrol of cats from each clan went to the fortress. Brambleclaw told the whole story from the dreams to getting to the Windclan border. Crowpaw also said that he would join Riverclan after finding their new home that bring up yowls of protest but the six cats waited until all was quiet. "I have fallen in love with Feathertail from Riverclan and wish to live with her" Crowpaw noticed the look of distrust pierce him from Stormfur. As more but less than before protest came up one cat stepped forward "we are all suffering but we all have different problems. If what they say is true I suggest we leave tomorrow before the twolegs ruin the forest more." Leafpaw meowed with impatience in her voice. Crowpaw just notice how beautiful Leafpaw was her small slender body, glowing amber eyes, and brown pelt with white chest and paws. "why are you looking at _her._" Feathertail hissed. Crowpaw just noticed he had been staring at Leafpaw "I just admire her confidence." Crowpaw lied. As the cats started to leave Tallstar announced "before we leave at dawn, I would like to hold the last warrior ceremony here." Tallstar meowed with sadness in his voice as he beckoned Crowpaw with his tail. Crowpaw came leaping down with excitement. "I Tallstar leader of Windclan call upon my warrior ancestors to see that this apprentice has learned the warrior code and carried a message from the sundrown place to here. Crowpaw from now on your warrior name will be Crowfeather all of the clans thank you for your services." As Tallstar rested his head on Crowfeathers he lick Tallstar's shoulder. "Crowfeather, Crowfeather, Crowfeather." all the cats meowed . "One more ceremony I would like to perform." Cinderpelt said after the chanting died down. "Leafpaw, you have learned all the herbs and understand the dreams from Starclan and know the medicine cat code by heart. Leafpaw from now on you will be known as Leafpool." All the cats chanted again as Leafpool blushed. But standing near Leafpool Crowfeather could smell something familiar. Crowfeather shot back reality as he recognized the smell and remembered Silverstream's words _two you will love but one will be yours. _Leafpool was the other choice!

* * *

**In the next chapter squirrelpaw will be squirrelflight already. Sorry I don't know how the words are supposed to be for naming ceremonies but I was kind of close. Have a happy mermorial day and 3-day weekend!**


	5. Chapter 4

The light breeze ruffled his fur as he padded to the clearing. "If you're here to complain about Leafpool being a medicine cat and you only love Feathertail you can go." That voice made Crowfeather spin around to see the beautiful sleek light silver-gray tabby she cat. "You should know better than to try and change my mind." He growled "Besides she a medicine cat and can't have a mate".

"You don't know maybe you will like Leafpool better and any way some medicine cats had mates like Yellowfang." Silverstream replied.

"Comparing Leafpool to that piece of old fox dung isn't helping." Crowfeather snorted. In an instant the scenery changed and Crowfeather was facing a cliff with Feathertail and Leafpool hanging on. "Crowfeather help me!" both cats pleaded with their claws slipping off. Crowfeather lunged forward to grab Feathertail's scruff and haul her over on the ground. Just then there was a loud wail as Leafpool's claws slid off and fell to the darkness below. Crowfeather felt something in him break once Leafpool disappeared. He wanted to lunge forward and save Leafpool but couldn't because he knew he had Feathertail.

"I know your new here but _don't _wake me up again" Pinetree growled. Crowfeather returned the snarl.

Crowfeather didn't have to keep his warriors vigil that night since everyone would be traveling in the morning. Looking outside he could see the first rays of dawn shining over the horizon. The soon to be Riverclan warrior stretched his almost black legs and went out of the den to take a pick of fresh kill.

While he was eating he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. But, when all of the clans met up at the gathering place it was then Crowfeather noticed how beaten up and shaken Leafpool was. "Everyone says this morning Leafpool was getting more traveling herbs by the gorge and slipped then fell. She says she's fine but no one believes her." Mintsage explained when he noticed Crowfeather's gaze on the new medicine cat.

"_The decisions you make impact Leafpool in every event, but not Feathertail." _Silverstream's voice said around him. Shocked Crowfeather didn't know what to do and couldn't pay attention when Feathertail was talking about the fishing techniques he would need in Riverclan. _It doesn't matter Leafpool gets hurt that is Starclan's fault not mine._

But no matter how many times he said that he knew that it is his fault.

* * *

**Guess what? Today is my friend Kia's b-day, my Uncle Bob's b-day, and my friend's dad's b-day. And the most important thing, drum roll please ….. MY BIRTHDAY! I almost didn't finish the chapter in time so sorry it****sucked. P.S I can use some ideas for crowfeather's dreams.**


	6. Author's Note

**i'm very sorry but i can't get proper insperation so i guess i won't update for a loooooooooong while. i'm sooooooo sorry you guys deserve better. very very very very very very sorry. :( :( :( :( :(.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I know I said I couldn't get inspiration, but I had to write a story to say. WHOOO NO MORE SCHOOL! HAVE A GREATLY AMAZING SUMMER!:-)! **"Are you sure you're okay?" Feathertail asked again. "Maybe you're sick, you should go see Leafpool."

"Honestly Feathertail I'm fine." I replied nuzzling her beautiful soft silver-gray fur. _"How could I even think about Leafpool when I have her?"_ I thought.

"We will rest here." Firestar said as he went to hunt. We've been walking for a few days, so far I haven't been getting any dreams from Starclan or talks with Silverstream.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sleep with Stormfur tonight, it's been a while?" Feathertail asked that night as everyone was getting settled.

"It's fine." Crowfeather purred although he didn't want her to leave.

"Thanks." She replied giving him an affections lick on his ear before leaving.

* * *

_ "Crowfeather! Crowfeather!" A familiar voice called. He thought Feathertail wasn't around so he padded down the path to find Leafpool and Feathertail in battle mode. Without thinking he put himself in between the two she-cats. "What's going on?" he hissed._

_ "Thank Starclan you're here! Help me get this piece of fox dung away from our kits." Feathertail meowed._

_ "You were screaming and I came to help." Leafpool protested "besides you wouldn't be thanking Starclan, they don't like cats that kill medicine cats." Feathertail just growled and pounced over Crowfeather and onto the pale brown tabby she-cat. Leafpool didn't fight but dodge out of the way avoiding Crowfeather's mate's claws._

_ "Stop, just let her cross the border back Feathertail." Crowfeather demanded. Feathertail and Leafpool curtly nod their heads as Leafpool crosses the border and Feathertail intertwines her tail with his. "Crowfeather we need to get rid of her, she's trying to se-"_

"Crowfeather wake up." Leafpool demanded nudging him with her paw.

"What!" he growled at her.

"You have a fever and claw marks on your flank." Leafpool explained ignoring the way he snapped at her. "Come with me." She told him. He just hissed and got on all fours following her to the broken trees where the herbs were temporarily stored. She chewed up some marigold and applied it to his wound that was just cleaned with cobwebs. "Eat this." She told him pushing some feverfew at him. It was then he could see her slender body, her paws carefully wrapping traveling herbs. _"Starclan what do I do." _He wondered. Right then he knew he loved a Thunderclan medicine cat.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short but I coulden't think of anything. I'll probably rush the ending. Have a great summer! **


	8. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, but I lost my inspiration for writing this story and am getting to the point.**

* * *

**Leafpool**

For most of the time I tried to walk alone mostly to think about the good and bad choices for loving both. I spent more time with Feathertail since I wasn't hurt anymore, and no problems.

"Here" Firestar meowed looking over the ridge we were climbing we could all see the makings for a perfect home.

"Here Crowfeather."Leafpool nudged some traveling herbs towards me. We were getting ready to explore new land and I had to tell Leafpool something.

"Leafpool, I have to tell you. I love you." I confessed shuffling my paws.

"Crowfeather, I love you too." She told me I leaned towards her and purred.

* * *

**Future**

Feathertail had kits with Rainstar, Riverclan's leader. Stormfur eventually stayed at the mountains with Brook. Leafpool stood up and had permission from Starclan to still be a medicine cat and mother. I moved to Thunderclan.

* * *

**Feathertail**

**Future:**

Leafpool turned into one of the beast medicine cats ever lived. Stormfur moved to the mountains for Brook. I forgot my feelings about Leafpool and chose Feathertail while staying in Riverclan. Feathertail had five kits and became leader.


End file.
